Slave To A Lord
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: When I heard that Sasuke was captured and made a slave I knew I had to have him. He will be mine and mine alone. Slave Sasuke Master Naruto Mprg Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking down the street heading to the slave store. " Ah Lord Uzumaki have you come for the new Uchiha slave?" Orochimaru asks " Yes snake I have. Bring him to me." Naruto says looking around in disgust. Orochimaru rushes to the back room to retrieve the boy. " Here you go my lord it is the youngest of the two brothers that survived. the eldest has yet to be captured." Orochimaru walks out leading the boy by a leash. Naruto looks at the boy black hair matted, dirt covered his skin. " Clean him up and I'll take him." Naruto say looking to Orochimaru " What modifiers would you like me to give the boy? He already has the fast healing one. Also he's go a defiant streak." Orochimaru. Naruto taps his finger to his chin. " Male Pregnancy, animal hybrid wolf type that will be all for now." Orochimaru nods " I'll have him ready in a few hours" " I'll be back in a few hours then." Naruto say before leaving the store.

-shop-

Orochimaru drags Sasuke back into the back room " Time to clean you up" He pushes him into a tub of water. Sasuke gets his head above the water and coughs hard. He glares at Orochimaru " Clean yourself now" He turn and gets out two syringes with the modifiers. He goes over to Sasuke and grabs his arm and injects the first one then the second as Sasuke tries to pull away. Orochimaru pulls him out of the tub of water and pushes him into a separate room. Going over to the wall he picks up a black leather collar Orochimaru moves over to Sasuke and puts the collar on. Orochimaru moves over to a rack of clothes and pulls out a skirt and crop top. " Put these on or go naked out when your master comes to pick you up." Orochimaru says while throwing the clothes at him. Sasuke growls and puts them on then screams as this ears and tail starts to grow he soon blacks out from the pain.

-few hours later-

Orochimaru shakes Sasuke awake. "Get up your master will be here soon." Sasuke glares but slowly rises to his feet his new ears and tail sensitive to the touch. *Ring* A bell ring in the front of the store. Orochimaru quickly attaches a leash to Sasuke's collar and pulls him to the front of the store. " My lord you slave with all the modifiers you asked for." Orochimaru says quickly " Good now how much will it be." Naruto asks " 50,000 with the modifiers my lord" Orochimaru says Naruto nods and hands over the money taking the leash from him he turn to leave pulling Sasuke behind him. Naruto leads them to the car that is waiting for them. Naruto pushes Sasuke into the car then gets in behind him. " Back to the manor driver." Naruto says The driver nods and heads toward Naruto's manor.

-Manor-

Having arrived at the manor Naruto gets out of the car pulling Sasuke behind him. He enters the building the guards great him. Naruto turns to the guard " Take him to the pet slaves rooms and insure he stays there till I come get him." The guards nods taking the leash from Naruto and leading Sasuke off. Naruto walks to his study a maid class slave brings his mail to him she asks him if he needs anything else. Naruto waves her off He open a message form the Hokge He read through a request to come to the tower to discuss a mission report. He quickly writes a replay saying he would be over in three days time. He sends it off with a messenger bird be fore going through the rest of the mail. Night falls and Naruto goes to the dining area for dinner before heading up to the Pet slave Quarters. A number of slaves turn their heads to ward the door. Naruto walks into the room and goes to Sasuke's bed roll. " Get up " Naruto says while nudging him with his foot. Sasuke glares and stays put Naruto growls " Get up I will not ask again." " No" Sasuke says Naruto growls and grabs Sasuke's hair pulling him up and dragging him out of the room. Naruto drags him to a room down the hall Naruto throws Sasuke into the room and slams it shut behind himself. " I will not tolerate disobedience ." Naruto walks over to Sasuke who is sprawled on the floor. Sasuke screams as Naruto drags by his hair him over to the wall across from the door. Naruto hooks a chain to his collar. " You will learn to behave so you will stay here alone until you do." Naruto puts metal cuffs on his wrist then leaves the room and locks the door. He then tell the guards to bring Sasuke food and to have him ask nicely for it if he doesn't then he won't eat. Other than that he is to have no contact with anyone. Naruto stalks off to his bedroom for the night.

A.N Okay first off here is a vote for other slaves that will be more than name less background characters and may end up in a herm with Naruto latter in the story. You can suggest other characters even from other fandom's if you wish . Gender bent characters will be allowed.

Hinata

Haku (will be male)

TenTen

Sai

Neji

Ino

Itachi

Also slave classes are as fallows

Maid does cleaning only

Pet slaves will do **all** tasks given to them

Guards are not slaves (you can suggest guards)


	2. AN

I will not be able to update a few of my stories due to school and work. But I have started a new story call Heart's high that I will be working on as a school project along with my Hetalia story The Forgotten one they will be the stories I will primarily be working on for now. My other stories I will try to work on during the weekend's in-between getting cosplay done, work and doing cosplay accessory commissions.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto groans as the fools keep talking, the pointless business meeting taking far too long in his opinion seeing as he still had to go to the Hokge for a mission report. Having enough he stands and walks out his assistant rushing after him "Don't even say it I have a meeting with the Hokge" Naruto all but snaps at the woman " yes my lord" She stutters returning to the meeting room.

Naruto runs over roof tops to reach the tower lacking the patience to use the crowded streets below. " You wishes to see me Hokge" He comments as he leaps through the window into the office space. " Ahh yes, I have already reviewed the written report you have submitted and won't bore you with questions. there for you may collect your payment when you leave.

now to the matter, I have called you for I have a rather challenging mission for you. it would seem on the minor nobles is having a rather large problem with missing nin on his land. from his reports, they have been stealing slaves and plan to export them to other territories for resale.

it is beloved that Itachi Uchiha is amongst the group of missing nin and if you capture him you may keep him as part of your payment the captured slaves are to be brought to the noble and will be returned to their owners. the missing nin who are not killed will be brought here for trial and most likely become slaves.

the pay for this mission will be S ranked you will also have the first pick of the any of the missing nin that become slaves and will be given on top of the Uchiha free. " The Hokge finishes speaking and waits for an answer " I will take the mission I have recently acquired the younger Uchiha and I would enjoy having the set. " Naruto responds

The Hokge nods and passes him two scrolls with more in-depth mission detail " You may set off once you are prepared and make arguments with our staff. " The Hokge says before dismissing Naruto so he makes collect his payment and leaves.

Naruto heads back to his manor at a slower pace planning to check on his newest pet before leaving for the mission with luck capturing Itachi. walking up the stairs and to the room containing the Uchiha boy stopping at the door he turns to the guard " Has he been feed yet?" Naruto asks " We did as you said he refused to speak there fore we did not feed him we left water that he has yet to touch ." the man responds Naruto nods and opens the door and closes it behind him.

" So you refused to speak is that how you're going to be pet. I have been given a mission to capture your big brother and I will be able to keep him. Now you get to decide how his first day will be with your behavior. you can act like a good little pet and your brother will not be punished for your behavior

or you can continue to be stubborn and I will beat him and chain him up in here with you whether he was behaving or not as it seems you don't respond to being punished yourself. " Naruto grabs the lone chair in the room moving it to just in the reach of the Uchiha.

"Now come here," Naruto says as he pats his leg Sasuke glares at him from under his hair. Naruto raises an eyebrow and Sasuke slowly moves over to him. Naruto lays his hand in his hair when Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's knee.

" Now that wasn't so hard now was it. It's a pity that I won't be able to enjoy you just yet after all I have your big brother to enslave. Now I will be leaving you here and the guards will be bringing you food once a day you will ask nicely for it or you will not eat. after three days of refusal and they will start leaving the food just out of reach and trust me don't even think about trying to starve yourself to death they will put a stop to it." Naruto stands to leave taking the chair to by the door.

"Ohh and each time you don't ask nicely it will mean a punishment to your dear brother and on top of what he will get when he tries to run when I catch him. Naruto walks out the door and relays the message to the guards of how to handle him.

Moving through the halls of the manor till he reaches the armory. Naruto enters and gathers what he will need for the mission and taking note of what he needs to restock on. having gathered the necessary storage scrolls and making a list of what needs to be replaced he heads to the office of the Maid overseer.

Entering the room the overseer looks up " My lord how may I help you." "Sakura here is the list of what in need for the armory. I will be away on a mission and I do not know how long at least a month so you will be in charge for the time being. You are aware of the room I put Sasuke in correct?" she nods" Good the maids are not to enter and be sure to monitor how long he goes with out food or water and step in if needed. " Naruto instructs

"Of course Naruto it will be done I am assuming that every thing else is business as usual?" Sakura asks " yes and I will leave you to handled informing my assistant of the fact I am on a mission for an undisclosed amount of time." Naruto says

Sakura nods and beginning a message as Naruto leaves the room. leaving the manor Naruto heads toward the western gate and the noble's lands that are a day's run beyond.

\- A.N. Finally back on summer brake and able to write freely again here is the next chapter With hope the next chapter shall be longer than the previous ones but we shall see.


End file.
